


Turbulance

by Celeybear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, angst angst angsty angst, like hella angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Mark? Why can’t Jinyoung find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulance

**Author's Note:**

> So the teaser fucked me up big time guys. Like fuck, I am excited!!! So yeah my brain started to think about a scenario similar to this and thus this was born!!! Fair warning it’s really sad. I had to stop multiple times to get myself together while writing. But I love it and I hope you guys do as well! Enjoy the Markjin and 2jae!!! Please don’t hate me

There was a piercing ache in Jinyoung’s head, waking him from his heavy slumber. It took him a minute to open his eyes, but the first thing that came to his senses was the smell of smoke. There was another pungent smell that Jinyoung can’t place and it made him gag. It’s not until he finally opened his eyes that Jinyoung realized what had happened.

And he quickly wished he hadn’t.

All around him was nothing but destruction. Twisted metal dug deep into the dirt and fire blazing brightly was all Jinyoung could see. He looked down and noticed he was strapped into a seat that was elevated a few feet off the ground.

The boy was confused. How had this had happened? He pushed past the splitting headache to figure out what was going on. He remembered that him and the boys were on a plane to America. It was a trip to spend time with Mark’s family before their next comeback.

_Mark!_

Jinyoung’s head snapped to his right and his heart dropped. The plane seat next to him had been ripped jaggedly off. But before the tears could even spill from his eyes, he had remembered Mark hadn’t sat next to him on the plane. The two had gotten into a fight over Mark’s “friends” again. He felt a sick sense of relief that whoever it was that had been sitting next to him and was blown away in the wreckage was not actually Mark.

_Then where is he? Where is Mark?_

He had to find him.

Jinyoung’s eyes went down to his lap where the only thing keeping him from falling was his seatbelt. Without hesitation, he unbuckled it and his chest made a hard impact with the dirt ground. Even with the wind knocked out of him, he stood, bracing himself on his knees as he searched through the thick smoke. Jinyoung couldn’t see anyone. Not Mark. Not his group members. Not even his managers.

Panic arose in Jinyoung’s chest. He frantically began shouting names, hoping any of the boys would still be conscious or alive to hear. His shouts were unanswered until he hear Jaebum’s frantic yell not too far from his right. He wobbled a little as he ran, but made it to Jaebum within seconds.

Jaebum was kneeling on the ground. He had a few cuts on his face and arms, but overall looked intact. His face was twisted in panic and it wasn’t until Jinyoung got closer that he noticed an unconscious Youngjae clutched tightly in his arms.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked Jaebum.

“He won’t wake up.” Jaebum’s voice croaked filled with worry, completely ignoring Jinyoung’s question. “Why won’t he wake up, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung said nothing as he bent down to examine Youngjae. He pushed the dread aside and placed his fingers under the younger boy’s chin. With much relief, he felt Youngjae’s steady pulse. Jinyoung looked further to find if there was any injuries. Sure enough, Youngjae has blood coming from the side of his head. Not a lot, but enough that pressure needed to be applied. Jinyoung quickly removed the torn cardigan he had been wearing and held it to Youngjae’s head.

“I keep trying to wake him up, but he won’t. Why won’t he wake up? Jinyoung please tell me he’s gonna be okay. Please tell me he’s alright. I can’t lose him.” Jaebum sobbed, letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

“Jaebum, breathe! He’s gonna be okay.” Jinyoung said. “He’s just unconscious. Youngjae will wake up soon.”

As if on cue, Youngjae began to stir and made a soft groaning noise that sounded like Jaebum’s name. Fresh tears began to fall down Jaebum’s face as he pressed his lips to the younger’s forehead.

“I’m right here Youngjae.” He cried.

Youngjae said nothing, but reached around until he found Jaebum’s jacket and grabbed onto the material. This only made Jaebum cry more.

“Have you seen the others?” Jinyoung questioned his friend. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he needed to be reunited with the love of his life too.

Jaebum snapped out of his trance immediately at the mention of the boys and wiped his tears on his sleeve. “Yeah, Jackson is fine. He went to find everyone else.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Take this and keep it pressed to his head.”

The elder did as he was told and replaced Jinyoung’s hands with his own. Jinyoung then stood, starting to walk to the other side of the plane.

“Where are you going?” Jaebum asked.

“I need to find Mark.” Jinyoung’s voice cracked, trying hard to keep himself together.

Jaebum nodded with an understanding look. Jinyoung took off towards a different part of the wreckage. He shouted out everyone’s name again, but Mark’s in particular. He had to find him. The thought that Mark could be-

_No. He’s fine. He’s okay._

Jinyoung had to push those thoughts away. They weren’t helping in finding Mark and that was the main priority. Finding his dumb boyfriend who made his entire world into sunshine.

Uphead he saw movement of people. His hope skyrocketed once he saw that one of them was Jackson. His chest felt lighter when he saw that Bambam, Yugyeom, and one of the managers was with him too. But the heaviness returned when he didn’t see Mark.

“Jinyoung!” Jackson called, running to him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked him.

Jackson nodded. “I’m fine, but Bambam’s leg is broken.”

Jinyoung looked over and saw both the manager and Yugyeom helping Bambam move. Bambam had tears staining his cheeks as Yugyeom spoke comforting things to him. All of them regarded Jinyoung with comforting smiles.

“Have any of you seen Mark?” Jinyoung asked everyone.

All of them shook their heads, panic reaching all their faces at the realization that Mark was still unfound.

“He wasn’t in his seat when we crashed.” The manager told him.

“Go to Jaebum and Youngjae over there.” Jinyoung pointed back to where he had left the two and began walking again. “I’m gonna find Mark.”

“I’ll help you.” Jackson said, moving briskly with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung didn’t protest, knowing two people looking for his boyfriend would speed up the process a lot quicker. The two split up shortly after, taking opposite sides of the torn plane. Jinyoung kept shouting Mark’s name to the point it became a sort of mantra to him. He found other people during his search and told them where his group was, but kept going.

He came across a dead body twice. Jinyoung could just tell they were dead and it terrified him. He knew he had to see if they were Mark, but he felt to sick to check fully. Jinyoung only took quick glances and thankfully neither of the two were Mark.

Minutes were passing fast and the knot in Jinyoung’s stomach was tightening. He didn’t want to lose hope, but he was starting to. Tears began to cloud his vision, making it difficult to see. He pushed on though. He wouldn’t give up no matter how slim the chances were becoming. Whether Mark was alive or… Jinyoung would find him.

However, the tears began to block his vision too much and Jinyoung could no longer rely on his sight. His stubborn personality won out though and Jinyoung kept searching. It wasn’t until he tripped on a piece of wreckage, falling onto the ground that he stopped.

Jinyoung laid there in the dirt, not moving a muscle as he began to sob violently. Mark was gone. He was gone and Jinyoung would be left alone to deal with the pain of losing him forever. He’d never get to see Mark’s beautiful smile or hear his joyus laughter ever again. He’d never be able to kiss him or hold his hand anymore. All the opportunities to say that he loved him with his entire being and have Mark slap his arm for being too cheesy would be lost with the future the two had.

With the last bit of frustration, Jinyoung sat up on his knees and yelled out Mark’s name one last time. His throat burned and he could taste a mixture of dirt and tears on his tongue, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything anymore.

And that’s when he heard it.

It was so faint Jinyoung didn’t fully register it. It sounded nothing more than a whispered groan, but at the very end he could make out his name. Jinyoung’s heart stopped as he waited to hear it again.

“Jinyoungie.” The voice said slightly louder. It was coming from Jinyoung’s far far left, but he knew.

Jinyoung ran towards the sound. “Mark!”

“Jinyoung!” Mark said louder this time.

“Mark! Mark where are you?” Jinyoung kept running.

“I’m over here!” Mark’s voice was hoarse, but clear.

“I’m coming Mark!” Jinyoung’s heart was beating fast. He was gonna find him. It would be okay.

“Jinyoung!”

“Mark!”


End file.
